Tear of the Sun
by Gozilla
Summary: (AU) The final battle is over... but with a great cost to the Sanzo-ikkou. (Goku and Sanzo centric... no slash)


**Tear of the Sun**

By Gozilla

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!!

Enjoy!!

A/N: This is my first Saiyuki fanfic. This is also the shortest fic I have ever written (Sorry!). Please feel free to review and comment!

Summary: This is an AU fic. The final battle is over... but with a great cost to the Sanzo-ikkou. (Goku and Sanzo centric... no slash) There may be OOCs... Sorry!!

As the cloud of dust and debris gradually settled, a figure of a human stood in the middle of the half-collapsed gigantic hall, panting heavily and holding a gun in his bleeding hand. Sanzo had finally defeated the awakened Gyuumaoh. But it was no easy task. After the fierce battle with the monstrous Gyuumaoh, Sanzo could barely walk as he was exhausted, with his body covered with numerous bruises and cuts. He knew that he had a few cracked bones from the intense pain shooting through his body.

But Sanzo did not pause to stay. He had left Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo to fight against the enemies in the different rooms they went passed before he reached the main hall and fought with Gyuumaoh.

Hakkia and Gojyo fought with their usual enemies, Yaone and Doku, in the first and second room they came across. Goku, on the other hand, was left to fight against the mind-controlled Kougaiji and Lirin in the last room before the main hall.

Sanzo could not help but had a very bad feeling when he left Goku behind.

He burst into the room where Goku fought against Kougaiji and Lirin. The room was dark as most of the torches were either dimmed or destroyed in the fierce battle. Sanzo could roughly see Hakkai and Gojyo in a corner, one kneeling while one standing, both with ugly bruises and cuts all over their bodies. On the far end corner, he could see Yaone and Doku taking care of the unconscious and battered Kougaiji and Lirin.

But where is Goku?

Sanzo limped towards Hakkia and Gojyo. "Where is that stupid monkey..." Sanzo stopped abruptly as he saw the tearful eyes of his two companions when they turned to look at him. Then he notices that someone was lying in Hakkai protective embrace.

It was Goku.

Sanzo's heart twisted in pain as he saw Goku lied very still in Hakkai's embrace, eyes closed and with blood soaking most of his clothes. Two spears penetrated deep into his body, one to his abdomen, the other one to his left chest, too close to the heart. His breathing was shallow and irregular. He frowned every time he inhaled, as if the breathing itself caused great pain to him.

Sanzo knelt beside Hakkai and asked, "What happened?"

"We came too late." Hakkai said sadly, "By the time Gojyo and I arrived at the room, Kougaiji and Lirin attacked Goku with the spears. Goku broke the mind-controlling devices places on Kougaiji's and Lirin's foreheads just as they speared him. Goku was determined to save them from the mind-controlling device at all costs."

"I am sorry, Sanzo." A tear fell from Hakkai's eyes, "I can't heal Goku as I have spent almost all my energy in the battle. I am so sorry. And we cannot wake him, no matter how we called him."

"It is not your fault." Sanzo murmured calmly as he gently took Goku's fragile form into his arms. "Hey, stupid monkey, wake up."

"San... zo...?" Goku stirred at Sanzo's voice. With great difficulty, he opened his eyes. His eyes, which used to burst with happiness and life, were dull and clouded in pain. A weak smile spread across his battered face as he recognised his keeper, "Sanzo... you have finally come... I have done what you have told me... to keep Kougaiji and Lirin away from annoying you..." he coughed out a mouthful of blood before he could finish the sentence.

"Look what you have done to yourself." Sanzo said. His heart was in stabbing pain of sadness, but his expression remained cold and unchanged, "But, at least the stupid monkey has finally done something a bit more useful."

"Really?" Goku's eyes suddenly filled with the usual sparks of life, though they diminished very quickly. A broad smile appeared on his face as his eyes began to dim, "Sanzo said I am good..." his voice slowly faded. His eyelids began to drop but he struggled very hard to stay awake. He winced as excruciating pain from the wounds assaulted him before throwing up another mouthful of blood.

A hand gently landed on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo turned to meet Hakkai's grief-filled eyes.

"It is time, Sanzo." Hakkai said in a broken voice, "You are the only reason why he struggled to stay alive for so long. There is nothing we can do for him. You are the only one who can give the final peace to him. Please... end his pain... let him go."

Sanzo turned to look at Goku. His heart broke to see Goku, who used to have an unearthly determination and strength, struggling helplessly against the hand of death... just because of him.

Sanzo inhaled deeply, using all his strength to calm his emotion, and said coolly, "Rest now, Guko. The job is done. We will all be here watching over you. Now, take some rest."

"Can I?" Goku asked before a bright smile returned to his battered face, "Thank you, Sanzo... I am really tired... But promise me to wake me up for breakfast..." Goku's voice faded as his eyes slowly became blanked and he stopped breathing.

"Stupid monkey..." Sanzo choked as he held Goku's limp body tightly, "Always nothing but food..."

It was the day which a tear of the sun fell for the child of the earth.

The End

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story!

Please feel free to review and comment!


End file.
